oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru Volume 13/@comment-2405:205:500F:DF87:ECE9:446:83D4:DD0C-20181120070802
SPOILER from Vol.13 End of Chapter 8 Spoiler for Quick translation for that page: «… To tell you the truth». While my voice was trailing off, she showed a lonely smile, her teary eyes looking straight at me. «It was fun. It was the first time for me. The time we spent was comfortable, I was so happy…». If someone said to me that her face, on the verge of crying, was due to happiness or not, I couldn’t object no stop her, it was too late for that. When I lowered my hand she nodded as in thanks, and her words continued. «Disputing each other, quarrelling with each other in that way… I never really cried in front of others either. Whenever we went out together I was nervous, it was full of things I experienced for the first time and didn’t know… To be told that it was fine to rely on someone else, was a first to me. That’s why I thought there must be something wrong…». She talked fast with a wavering voice with no chance for me to question her. I looked up at the ceiling. The sunset in the far distance hurt my eyes. Still I couldn’t close them, just my dampened breath leaked out. «This twisted relationship is wrong. It’s certainly not what you wished for». Her monologue came to a close, the final remarks were made known. I finally looked at her face. «I’m alright. It’s… alright already. I was helped/saved by you». She wiped away a shining tear then Yukinoshita Yukino showed me a beautiful smile. «That’s why, let’s end… this bet, this relationship.» If that was her answer, I don’t have any reasons to object. My goal of helping her was reached, our relationship and our codependence has been erased, I had followed through with the will of a man. Our intention to serve people was the only reason we met. The club activities and other jobs has ended. That’s why there is nothing left. My reasons to concern myself with her has all disappeared. «I understand… It’s my loss.» I said with with a deep sigh as if to tell her everything. To finish my last responsibility, I asked her. «I’ll listen to everything you have to say. What should I do. … If there is something I can do, I’ll do it.» I promised that I would fulfil anything as long as it was the truth. She sighed in as if she was relieved, before she continued to spin her words full of cherish, certainly as if hoping this warmth would continue forever. «Fulfil Yuigahama’s wish». «Can I take it as your wish?» «Yes, that’s my wish». With closed eyes as if caring for someone sick, she nodded. I responded with the gentlest smile I could manage. «… I understand». Our last conversation has ended. I stood up from my seat. She didn’t move from her spot. Only my footsteps, our distance widened, then I had reached the corridor. Then I softly closed the door gently as if receiving a falling person in my arms.